For The Better
by Conspirasaur
Summary: Professor Layton and Luke find themselves in the worst situation yet. They are to be executed in the morning. How does the duo take the unjust decision, and can Layton find an answer to this puzzle in time? Sometimes you have to do what's for the better rather than what feels right...


Had this really happened? It felt like a dream… The rawhide of knotted ropes rubbing away the skin on their wrists and ankles… The sharp rocks scattered across the floor digging into their knees… The nearly tangible passage of time as their impending deaths drew ever closer… Everything had occured in an unrealistic blur. Yet there they were.

They had taken a trip to a mysterious town, notorious for harboring a dark but well-concealed secret. The residents of Ondergang, as it was called, were unpleasant at a glance, but once the two visitors had gone digging for the hidden treasure of the town's past, the citizens quickly uncovered their intentions, capturing them and promising them death by sunrise.

Luke lifted his head lifelessly, gazing across the room toward his beloved professor. Just as he was, the professor was bound with rope at the hands and feet, and chained to the opposite wall with a metal link. His signature stovepipe hat had toppled from its rightful perch on the man's head, leaving it strangely bare. Luke's gentlemanly idol's glazed eyes were cast downward and he was hunched over with despair. He didn't seem very gentlemanly at all.

"P-Professor…" Luke broke the silence, his small, quavering voice bouncing off of the cold walls.

Professor Hershel Layton met his tiny apprentice's eyes, his face, for a moment, void of any emotion. He put on his best gentle smile. "Yes, my boy?"

"Are we-" Luke's words caught in his throat, blocked by a lump that the boy struggled to swallow. He didn't want to have to ask the question on his mind. Though the answer was almost purely evident, verbal confirmation would just cause him to break down, and he wanted to be strong, just like the professor.

"What is it?" Layton asked, sitting up to the best of his ability.

"Are we going to die?" Luke whimpered, though he tried to sound calm. His vision began to blur as tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

Layton exhaled and took in the sight of the boy. Barely thirteen, so petite for his age, tied tightly and attached to a wall like an animal. No one deserved that sort of treatment, but especially not Luke, of all people. He was so sweet and kind, and such a character. And very determined, even at that moment, holding his composure to the best of his ability.

"Wait, Professor," Luke exclaimed, a small glimpse of hope crossing his face. "Remember when you untied us in Herzen Castle, back on that case about the Elysian Box? You could do that again!"

Layton shook his head remorsefully. "I'm afraid not, my boy. Unlike Anton, the people of Ondergang seem to know what they're doing. There is almost no doubt that they have done this before."

Luke let out a small squeak, but quickly covered up his sorrow with a determined face, squirming against the restraints. He gasped at the sudden pain of the ropes digging deeper into his raw flesh, and fell back against the wall, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. _So they know what they're doing. They've done it before and they'll do it again… And we're next._

"Now, Luke, don't cry." It was easy enough for him to say. Layton himself could feel the burning dread seeping slowly into his heart. He bubbled at the core, wanting to snap into a barbarous fit. It was his fault they came to investigate. It was his fault that they were here, and that Luke was hurting, and that they might die in the morning. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He just needed to think. _Every puzzle has an answer._

"Professor, I'm tired…"

Layton cracked open an eye, breaking his concentration. Luke was twisted in an odd position, but it must have been as comfy as he could get.

"It's no wonder," Layton replied. "Go ahead and sleep, my boy. I will try and find a way out."

"I…" Luke sniffled audibly. He felt embarrassed and ashamed, and very ungentlemanly. His hand automatically twitched, wanting to adjust his cap like he always did when he was upset, but his arm was bound too tightly to move an inch. "I'm scared to sleep, Professor."

The professor looked his apprentice in the eye. "Don't be afraid, Luke. I am going to do my best to find a way out."

"But you can't!" Luke cried suddenly. "If you could, you would have by now! You would have untied our ropes and found an exit or built some elaborate machine. But you haven't."

Layton swallowed. Deep down, he was just as afraid as the boy. A gentleman is a human as well, and he couldn't deny that he was scared. "Now, Luke. The most complicated puzzles take time."

Luke slumped over, not even bothering to hide his despair. His wailing filled the small space like the ringing of a broken bell, and he buried his face into his shoulder, unable to cover it with his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I know… You can get us out… You always know a way out…"

Layton pulled against his tethers, wanting nothing more than to kneel right next to the boy, place a hand on his shoulder, and tell him that everything was going to be all right. He'd remind him what a gentleman would do, he'd give him a puzzle to busy his mind, anything to keep his chin up until a solution was found.

"Just sleep, my boy. I promise you'll be okay."

Luke wiped his eyes to the best of his ability and locked gazes with his mentor. "Professor…"

"It'll be all right."

Slowly, the boy nodded. "I… I trust you. But just in case… Thank you…"

"No, Luke. Thank _you_."

"Huh? For what?"

Layton shook his head, allowing himself a soft smile. "For being my assistant, of course."

"Apprentice."

He laughed sadly. "Yes. My apprentice. My apprentice number one. No one could have done the job better, and I believe that if fate exists, that is what crossed our paths."

Luke had never heard the professor speak so highly of him before. It was Luke who always admired Layton, who aspired to be just like him one day, followed him around, treasured their time together. Sometimes he felt like an annoying little flea. But he never knew Layton really enjoyed his company so much.

"Anyone who says you can't be my friend is ridiculous. Just as friends come in all shapes and sizes and colors, they come in all ages as well."

Luke blushed. The professor really was his friend. His best friend. "Right, Professor."

"Now, you can go to sleep. I'll think until morning."

Uneasily, Luke assumed the best position for sleep he could manage. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Luke."

Luke woke in the morning to a sharp jab to the side.

"Up, filthy scum! It's time for your execution, and everyone's a-waitin'!"

Huh? Execution? Oh, no… There really was no solution after all. It really was happening. He was pulled to his feet by a guard of some sort. His roped were gone, leaving bleeding, oozing rings around his wrists and ankles, but he was still attached to the metal chain. The guard took ahold of it, leading him like a dog. But where was…

"Professor?" Luke cried, voice cracking. "Professor!?"

"Shut it, kid. Your friend is already lined up for slaughter. Now come on."

"Huh?! No!" Luke pulled against the chain with every bit of strength in him, but such a tiny boy had no advantage over the muscly guard.

"Hey, stop squirming, you dumb worm! He's not dead yet." The man cackled as he led Luke out of the cell. "We wanted to make sure you got to watch the show."

Luke was speechless as he was pulled onto a large circular platform surrounded by every resident of Ondergang. He growled over the cheering of the crowd, until he spotted Layton in the center of the platform.

"Professor!"

Layton turned toward the noise. "Luke!"

The two of them strained against the metal leashes, reaching out for each other. Their guards yanked them back, but a sudden chill cut through the pandemonium of the rowdy gathering.

"Allow them a last goodbye," said a chilly voice smoothly. "Come on. It'll be fun."

All heads turned toward the platform, where a figure was rising dramatically. He seemed to be the single figure of authority in Ondergang, as everyone immediately dropped to their knees. Layton stood calmly, studying the newcomer, while Luke still fought to get to his mentor.

"I am Bryde. Some may call me the king of Ondergang." The tall, thin man paced the diameter of the platform, the heels of his shiny leather boots clicking ominously. He seemed very young, definitely not yet thirty. His pale eyes belonged to a member of the undead rather than a living human being, and his dark hair was spiked up threateningly like sharpened spears. His suit was the purple of the sky before a storm. "Really, though, I'm just like all these other people. They just choose to worship me."

Bryde sauntered nonchalantly between Luke and Layton, tapping his chin with a gloved hand. It was as silent as a winter midnight, and as cold as one, too. "All right, let the dogs off their leashes, guards. But block the perimeter. We wouldn't want the animals running wild, would we?"

The guards immediately obeyed the command, and Luke went running for Layton, who caught his apprentice by the shoulders.

"Professor!" Luke wailed, allowing tears to fall. "You couldn't find a way out?"

The professor looked softly down upon the boy. "I told you not to worry."

"But they're going to kill us!"

Layton shut his eyes and inhaled. "Just do not worry. It's going to be all right. Now, please listen to me for just a moment, okay?"

Luke nodded, staring intensely into Layton's eyes, ready to soak in whatever he was about to say.

"Remember to always be a gentleman. You know the rules. Manners, my boy."

"Yes, Professor," he replied loyally, though his words were pitched funnily, as he was choking up.

"Work hard and stay wise. And please listen closely to this last part."

"Okay, I promise," Luke sniffled, grabbing onto his teacher's coat for support and blinking out more tears.

"I love you like a father would love his only son. Always remember that."

With that, Layton pulled his apprentice into a tight embrace. Luke emitted muffled sobs into his shirt, clinging to his waist.

"Don't go, Professor!" He wept, shaking convulsively in the man's arms.

Bryde chuckled and stomped his foot for attention. "That seems like a proper farewell. So who's taking the first bullet?"

The professor looked up. "I will."

"No!" Luke shouted.

"Luke, calm yourself."

"How can I? Don't do it! Me, I'll go first! I'll go first!"

"You mustn't," Layton told him softly, kissing the top of his head through his hat and releasing him. He made his way to center stage, and Luke was once again yanked back by the guard.

"I will do the honors," Bryde smirked, flipping a shiny silver revolver into the air and catching it to point it at Layton's head.

"No!" Luke screamed from the edge of the platform.

"Don't worry, Mr. Professor," Bryde whispered sinisterly for only Layton's ears. "It'll be quick and painless, so your little friend here won't have to watch you suffer. Might want to look at him just one last time."

Layton glanced over his shoulder at Luke. The child was an absolute mess. His hat was slipping off of his messy hair, his eyes were swollen, his nose was red. But Layton knew that what he was doing was for the best, even if it would hurt the boy, just for a little while…

_Bang._

Luke watched as his beloved mentor, friend, and father figure collapsed, falling onto his knees before resting face-down. He began to scream and cry uncontrollably, just before he suddenly became entangled in some sort of netting…

Huh?

He was being lifted high into the air, pulled into a helicopter. He recognized one face through his daze.

"F-Flora…?"

Flora said something, but Luke couldn't hear anymore. He began seeing double before going out cold. He dreamed of his time in the cell. He dreamed of his whole entire life leading up to that day. And he dreamed of seeing Layton again.

Little did he know that his dream would be coming true very, very soon.


End file.
